Live and Learn (Elton John and George Michael song)
"Live and Learn" is the main theme song of Sonic Adventure 2 and is performed by Elton John and George Michael. The song was written by Elliot Goldenthal, Cynthia Weil and Carole Bayer Sager and produced by Peter Asher, David Foster, Walter Afanasieff and Robbie Buchanan. Background The song is generally associated with Super Sonic and Super Shadow, as it plays when they power up and when they fight Finalhazard in Sonic Adventure 2. An instrumental version was used in Shadow the Hedgehog when Shadow transformed into Super Shadow. Legacy "Live and Learn" is featured in the last episode of the Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation arc of Sonic X, "Showdown in Space" (Japanese version only). It also plays in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing in Seaside Hill in its intro. The PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of Sonic Generations feature a full version as an unlockable song which can be played in Stages and Challenge Acts instead of the default music and a shortened version which plays in the Shadow the Hedgehog rival battle when Sonic powers up his special attack against Shadow by collecting Energy Cores. The song's intro plays when the Super Sonics unleash their final attack against the Time Eater, but the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 theme (albeit remixed) plays in its place. It is unlockable in Sonic Generations. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] as one of the songs in Green Hill Zone in the former two and Windy Hill in the latter (although it is truncated). It was also used in the "Sonic Joins The Brawl" video as to promote Sonic's debut in Super Smash Bros. series. Lyrics ::Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? ::Ooh, looks like it came back for more! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? ::Oooh, you try and try to ignore! ::Yeeeah! ::But you can hardly swallow ::Your fears and pain! ::When you can't help but follow ::It puts you right back where you came! ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday-ay ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::Whooooa, oh, yeah! ::Can you feel life, tangle you up inside? ::Yeeah! Now you're face down on the floor! ::Ooooh! ::But you can't save your sorrow ::You've paid in trade! ::When you can't help but follow ::It puts you right back where you came! ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday-ay ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::Whoa, whoa, whooa ::Oh yeeeeeah! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! ::There's a face searching far, so far and wide ::There's a place where you dream you'd never find ::Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday-ay ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your way ::Live and learn! ::Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! ::Live and learn! ::From the works of yesterday-ay! ::Live and learn! ::If you beg or if you borrow! ::Live and learn! ::You may never find your waaaaaaay!!! ::Live and Learn! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! ::Live and Learn! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Connection to boss/characters *''Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?'' - Sonic and Shadow fighting to save all of the lives on Earth. *''Ooh, looks like it came back for more!'' - The Biolizard coming for a second round after being defeated by Shadow. *''Oooh, you try and try to ignore! - Shadow does not care even though the Earth is about to be destroyed by the Ark. *''Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? - Sonic and Shadow have limited time to prevent The ARK from falling. *''Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ~ From the works of yesterday'' - Sonic and Shadow have to save the world from Professor Gerald's creations. *''If you beg or if you borrow'' - (Beg) Amy asking Shadow to help (Borrow) Sonic learning the power of Chaos Control from Shadow. *''Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!'' - Shadow or Sonic beating the other. *''But you can't save your sorrow'' - Sonic and Shadow dealing with Gerald's "sorrow" OR Shadow's sorrow over what happened to Maria in the past. *''You've paid in trade!'' - Sonic learning Chaos Control from his fights with Shadow. *''There's a place where you dream you'd never find'' - Maria wanting to go to Earth but being killed before she can do so. *''Live and learn!'' - Sonic living his life by his own feelings and Shadow learning the purpose of why he was created for mankind. Trivia *This song was heard instrumentally and with lyrics in Sonic's 20th anniversary celebration video. **Furthermore, Hatsune Miku's cover of this song can be heard in the pre-order album of Hatsune Miku: -Project DIVA- extend to further celebrate the anniversary. *This song is one of Crush 40's most famous songs. *Shadow's Super Transformation music in Shadow the Hedgehog and Shadow's All-Star Move in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed plays a mix of this song with "I Am... All of Me". However, in the latter, the move does not last long enough under normal circumstances to reach the "Live and Learn" segment. *"Live and Learn" can be heard in some parts of "Supporting Me". *This song counts down until a forced death, regardless of how many Rings the player has left. *In Sonic Runners, an instrumental version is played during the Sonic Adventure 2 event. Category:2001 songs Category:George Michael songs Category:Elton John songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Sony Music singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:Compositions by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Songs with lyrics by Cynthia Weil Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by Peter Asher Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs